A Youkai and a Jaded Monk
by nekozuki1776
Summary: Hakkai invites Sanzo for a private conversation. Sanzo's thoughts througout the discussion. AU. HakkaiSanzo pairing. 83. Revised. CHAPTER 2 NOW UP.
1. First Contact

**SUMMARY:** Hakkai invites Sanzo for a private conversation. Sanzo's thoughts throughout the discussion. AU. Hakkai x Sanzo. 83 Revised and rewritten. CHAPTER 2 UP.

**RATING:** PG (strong language)

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Saiyuki manga, anime or any of its characters. Minekura Kazuya is the owner of all great things that is Saiyuki.

**--Sanzo's remarks in BOLD**

**--Sanzo's thoughts in ::**xxx

**JadeYoukai38(****Hakkai)**

**Shinuka83 (Sanzo)

* * *

**

A YOUKAI AND A JADED MONK

By: Nekozuki1776

PART 1

-JadeYoukai38

-Shinuka83

Hello again Shinuka83-san. I'm glad you've decided to take up on my offer for another chat.

**Ch.**** I had nothing better to do tonight. **_::Not true::_****

Nonetheless, I'm pleased that you've returned.

**Whatever.**** So what do you want to talk about? **

Seeing that I talked about some of the people in my life last week, I thought that we could chat a bit about the people in your life.

**Do you really want to know?**

Yes I do. You promised.

**Isn't there something else we could talk about?**

I can always teach you the proper way to wash cashmere . . .

**Damn it, you already did that last week.**

First you must hand wash it in lukewarm water and-

**IF YOU MUST KNOW.**** People in general bother me. Most are corrupt bastards who have no sense of decency. **

Maa, maa, you seem to have a strong opinion on this matter.

**Just telling you how I feel about the human race as a whole. The bad ones, I mean. If I had my way, I would kill the bastards that prey on the weak and the innocent. Purify the world of them all I say. **

Ah, thus the basis for your username.

**I don't put up with predators, corrupted souls, and stupid people. **

I suppose I can agree with the first two. But why am I not surprised by your unreasonable antagonism towards the third grouping?

**Do you want to die?**

Forgive me for being blunt, I was simply observing.

_::I know. You know me too well.::_**Ch**** I'm listening. __**

To be perfectly honest, you don't seem like a warm and fuzzy person that tolerates any deviation from the norm. Frankly, I was surprised that you decided to accept my invitation to chat with me again. Please don't misunderstand me, I was quite happy that you did. :-)

_Sanzo had wondered the same thing himself. He truly was bored the previous week when he was searching randomly on the web. Sanzo had always enjoyed reading about ancient Chinese history and had a particular affinity for Chinese legends. By chance, he discovered a chatroom on that exact topic. Maybe he inherited this from his aunt who was a former history professor now a reagent at __Tenka__University__. He might have even followed in her footsteps to study and maybe teach if not for the certain events in his life. So instead of acquiring the formal education, he decided to read as much material as he could in books, periodicals, and websites. He found a site that looked interesting and joined right away. _

_During one of the discussions, he was prompted by a certain JadeYoukai38 to join him in a private chatroom. Sanzo's defensive instincts normally would have strayed from situations like this but there was a tangible quality about this participant that demanded he accept this invitation. Many topics of conversations and an hour later, he decided to take up on his second offer to chat again. Although Sanzo initially gave a non-committal response, JadeYoukai38 accepted this without a sign of pressure or irritation. Despite the evident disadvantages of not being able to see or hear him, there existed a persistent yet a gentle aura that reminded him of his former mentor that couldn't be ignored. Sanzo also liked this virtual atmosphere that gave him a freer reign to be himself. Above all, he sensed a kinship with this intriguing conversation partner that he had never felt before. He knew he couldn't stay away. _

**Like I said, I didn't have anything else to do. Anyway getting back to what you were asking, there are two people that I tolerate in this world. One is my aunt. She's an old hag that's always getting on my case but she's ok.**

And who is the other?

**He's a kid that I took guardianship over a few years ago. My aunt came across him. He had no parents, no memory of his past, nothing. Somehow she took a liking to him but because of her busy schedule she unloaded the brat to me.**

You don't seem very fond of him.

**He has his moments. When he's not eating or talking—which takes up 98 of his time anyway. He reminds me of a monkey. He's always going on about how I'm his sun. **

Sun?

**I don't really understand what he means by that. Maybe because I'm a blond.** _::Damn it. How did that slip out? We agreed not to reveal any physical traits of ourselves except that we're both males in the mid-twenties. Damn. Damn. Damn. :: _

Green eyes.

**What?**

I know we agreed not to trade any physical characteristics, but since you inadvertently revealed that you were a blond, it was only fair that I share with you a physical trait of myself.

:: _How does he do it?:: He always seemed to know what he was thinking and how to disarm him of his hostility and insecurity. _

**Green eyes.**** Jade. That's where you got your name. **

Yes.

_:: Green eyes. That's. . . amazing::_

**Why _youkai_?**

0…0

**You don't have to answer that.**

Sorry. Just thinking how to answer that one. Those around me think I'm a certain type of a person when I'm not. They think I'm this nice guy who can do no wrong. But little do they know that I have a past.

**A past.******

Let's just say years ago, something happened that made me lose complete control of myself and I did horrible things. It's as though a demon was released from inside of me, a youkai . . .

**We all have that.**

Pardon?

**We all have a little of youkai in ourselves. We wouldn't be human if we weren't.**

Oh.

**You seem surprised.**

Well yes a bit. Awhile ago it seemed like you wanted purify the world of all evil.

**Yeah but the evil I'm referring to are the corrupt bastards who prey on the weak and the innocent. I have a feeling that your wrongdoing was not a result of that. **

I suppose that might be one way of looking at it. But I don't think I could ever atone for my horrible acts.

**Would you elaborate?**

I committed crimes against some people for murdering someone who was very dear to me. The person that was murdered was my fiancé.

**Act of revenge?**

Yes.

**So you killed a few who were responsible for butchering an innocent person. I don't see anything wrong with that. **

I never said that I killed . . .

**You didn't have to.** _:: Hell, the guilt and anguish written between the lines are a dead giveaway. . . :: _

0…0

**You still there?******

I guess I'm a bit overwhelmed by your reaction. Not many would be so understanding towards a cold blooded killer like me.

**You stop that shit right now. I hate it when people drown themselves in their own self-pity. You acted out in justice against the bastards that murdered someone you loved, right? You wish that you could have died in order to protect her from harm but she was killed so you did the best you could to obtain vengeance for the person that meant the world to you. **

0…0

**And anyhow, I think subconsciously you chose _youkai _as a part of your username for a reason other than what you said. **

What do you mean?

**You of all people should know that according to the Chinese legends, most youkais weren't perceived as evil beings. Humans and youkais once lived peacefully together. So it's not surprising that youkais obtained human traits and humans obtained youkai traits during their reign of co-existence. For example, it's been said that youkais are vengeful creatures by nature but I think they simply relied more on their baser instincts to survive by viciously protecting their own. Obviously some people absorbed this trait more so than others.**

You really know all the right things to say to ease my soul, Shinuka83-san. __

**Don't.**

Pardon?

**I noticed that you regress to extreme formalities when you feel like you have to subjugate yourself to ease your soul.**

I was only trying to let you know how much I appreciate your kindness.

**Don't you get tired of being polite all the time? We're both on equal grounds here, so I don't want any of that "–san" crap.**

Alright. Since you insist, I will stop addressing you as such but I'm afraid I can't depart from my way of speaking/writing. It's part of my nature. That's the way I am.

_::You're right. I can't imagine you acting any other way. It suits you.:: _**Fine. You're a fairly predictable person though, you know? In fact, I bet that you have a polite smile plastered on your face right now and a cup of herbal tea by your side.__**

: ) Uncanny, but true. And I think that you have a scowl on your face with a cigarette precariously hanging out of your mouth.

_Sanzo curses in pain as a stray ash falls carelessly on his forearm due to his sudden movement from Jade's astute comment. He then searches the computer screen up and down for any hidden video devices. _

**ANYWAY.**** Just so you don't fall into the formality crap again, call me Shin from now on. **

Shin. I like that. I think it suits you better than Shinuka.

**No sense having to type more than you have to.**

Thank you Shin. And likewise, please call me Jade.

**A bit feminine, isn't?** _::But I like it ::_

Ahaha. Yes, I suppose it is. Actually, "Jade" was what my fiancé used to call me. It was years ago but I remember secretly liking it.

**So what's 38 for?**

3 and 8 are two of my favorite numbers, in that order. So I combined them. And yours?

**I don't know. It just came to me and the numbers seemed to feel right somehow.**

Was the process formulaic in nature? Or was it randomly chosen? You must have some sentimental or logical reason for picking the number that you did.

**You have to analyze everything professor?**

_83 was actually the first two numbers of his Gold Sanbutsu Corp credit card that he received from his Aunt Kanzeon when Goku was placed under his care. He had used it shamelessly without abandon to feed that saru of his. Oddly enough, as many times as he had taken advantage of the card, Sanzo had committed only the first two digits to memory. He was too embarrassed however, to reveal this piece of information. It instinctively felt more personal than letting him know that he was a blond. _

I suppose my tendency for over analyzing is a product of a strict education by the good nuns at the orphanage I grew up in.

**What happened to your parents?**

They died when I was very young. I barely remember them.

**I grew up not knowing my parents too. But you seem well adjusted considering.**

I was raised by good people who showed me the way and helped me grow up in the best manner they could. There was one nun in particular that I was quite fond of. I still keep in touch with her. Did you have someone like that in your childhood?

**Yes. My mentor, someone I considered as my father figure. He taught me and watched over me during most of my younger years. **

Wonderful. Do you still keep in touch with him?

**No. He was murdered years ago by thieves during a botched burglary.**

Oh Shin. I'm sorry for dredging up such a horrible memory.

**You were willing to discuss the tragic loss in your life and I wanted to tell you about mine. **

Were the perpetrators caught and brought to justice?

**Yes.**

0…0

Shin?

**What?**

Have you come to terms with your mentor's death?

**I blamed myself for years for being too weak to protect him. But I'm dealing with it better now.**

I'm sure at the time those around you offered reassurance that there was nothing you could have done.

**I didn't grow up in such a supportive environment. My aunt was teaching at a foreign university at the time so I really had no one except a few bastards that blamed me for it. That was when I changed. I realized that only I could take care and protect myself. I was determined to become stronger. And that I didn't want anyone in my life that I couldn't protect. **

And now?

**Good question. I asked myself that a few years ago. **

When you were placed with the responsibility of the child?

**When the kid came into my life, I realized that no one is ever strong as he wants to be. But I realized that I wanted to strive to be strong for him and to protect him. **

So he's affected you in a positive way.

**I don't know about that. It doesn't change that fact that the saru is still annoying as hell**.

It's good to have someone to live and care for though, isn't?

**I suppose. He's more trouble than he's worth, but there's something about him that I can't leave alone so I guess that means I do give a damn. **

You two seem good for each other. I guess this disproves one of your mantras, don't you think?

**The old hag said the same thing too. But I still stand by my code.**

Live for yourself and only yourself. Don't get captured or bound by anything. Only you can protect yourself. And only have people around you that can protect themselves.

**Good memory, professor. That's why I give him self defense and combat lessons as well as provide him a good education so he'll be well equipped to handle trouble when the time comes for him to strike out on his own. **

You know, you seem to have clear and set perspectives in life. It's almost as if I'm consulting a monk.

**Look, this isn't the holy man's enlightenment hour. I don't advise let alone dictate how one should live his life. Like I said, I have a past too. Many people see me as a heartless bastard. And I am most of the time. Besides, if being a monk means no smoking, drinking and playing a few betting rounds of mah jong, count me out.**

I concur. What's life without the little pleasures of drinking and playing mah jong, ne? And anyhow Shin, you DO have a heart.

**What?**

You're not a heartless bastard. You're anything but. You're one of the few people that truly understand me for who I am. A heartless bastard wouldn't have been able to speak so compassionately about my past actions like you did. . . Hmmm, come to think of it, I'm starting to understand why the young ward labels you as "his sun".

**What the hell does that supposed to mean?**

Well. . . . oops, unfortunately we're out of time. My roommate will be back soon. I promised I would help him pick out a proper attire for his date with a new lady tonight.

**Another one?**** What happened to the one he was seeing last week?**

Let's just say he tired of her rather quickly.

**Hn****. What an ero-kappa. Anyway, the kid's coming back from a birthday party soon. I'll have to get some antacids ready since he probably gluttoned the whole cake.**

Well then, our topic next week class, will be climatology or more specifically, the important role the sun plays in our lives.

**Do you want to get purified, sensei?**

I just might. Would you like to get jaded o' holy monk?

_:: Did he say just say what I think he said? Come on, this is the perfect opportunity to say his name_::

**You're mocking me Jad**e. _::There. I did it.::_

As you are mocking me Shin. . . Although, if that topic is not your cup of tea, we can always discuss the art of cashmere maintenance.

**Ch.**** I prefer beer. **

Ahaha. I really had a great time tonight. Same time again next week?

**Yeah. Same time next week.** _::Oh man. I DO need a beer.::_

**-TBC-**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

SHINUKA when stated in the interrogative means, "Do you want to die?" I liked it for its similarity to the phrase Sanzo often uses (omae wo korosu-I'm going to kill you) but it also allowed me to be creative and use the phonetic fragment, SHIN as his abbreviated nickname which by in itself, holds a variety of meanings. SHIN depending on the kanji character used, means PURITY, PROFOUND, PARENT, GOD and so on - Quite appropriate, ne?

For those of you that thought Sanzo was a tad OOC in this story: I wanted a setting that would give Sanzo an opportunity to open up more easily and thought that a faceless /voiceless medium like an on-line chatroom would be a perfect stage. This allowed me to create a scenario where he could accept (albeit reluctantly) Hakkai's invitation for a private chat without the pretense of Sanzo's impenetrable gruff exterior or Hakkai's poker face, smiling façade.


	2. One Month Later

**RATING:** PG (strong language)

**CH 2 BACKGROUND:** A month has passed since Hakkai and Sanzo have started conversing on-line. Since then, they have revealed certain personal information of themselves including the names of people in each of their life. (Gojyo, Goku, Kanzeon). However, they have decided to remain with their abbreviated alias. (Jade, Shin).

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Saiyuki manga, anime or any of its characters. Minekura Kazuya is the owner of all great things that is Saiyuki.

**--Sanzo's remarks in BOLD**

**--Sanzo's thoughts in ::**xxx

**JadeYoukai38(****Hakkai)**

**Shinuka83 (Sanzo)

* * *

**

A YOUKAI AND A JADED MONK

By: Nekozuki1776

PART 2

**A MONTH LATER . . .**

-JadeYoukai38

-Shinuka83

Hello Shin. How are you doing this evening.

**Ok I guess.**

Something seems to be on your mind. Anything you would like to discuss?

**Just had a long day.**** Had to attend a meeting with the saru's teacher. **

Oh my, but I thought Goku was a good student.

**That wasn't the problem. According to his teacher, some of the senior kids at the high school ganged up on him. **

Oh no, and Goku is only in 8th grade. I hope that he wasn't hurt.

**Nah. .**** . Not seriously at least. I would have noticed before if he had gotten bruised or worse. And anyway, I didn't invest many hours a week training him in martial arts and self defense techniques for nothing. He's a tough scrapper. He doesn't get knocked down that easily. Only I get to do that to him. **

(chuckle) You're right. You've always said that he was skilled in fighting.

**He's not bad. I'm impressed with how quickly he picks up the techniques. I hate to admit it but he'll probably surpass me in another few years. : ( **

Ah. I see that you are at last making use of the emoticons that Goku has been teaching you.

**Ch.**** It was annoying. So many symbols. I can't believe how much he knows. I mean, what the hell does "emoticons" mean anyway?**

I believe that it is an abbreviated word stemming from the word, "emotional icons." Emoticons are ASCII glyphs originally designed to show an emotional state in plain text messages. (1)

**Figures the walking encyclopedia would have the definition on standby. . .**

Thank you. I'll take that as a compliment. :-) So there are a lot of emoticons to learn, ne?

**It's overwhelming the amount of stuff that's out there. He said that he uses it all the time when he does that instant messaging stuff. The _frown _was the only one I could remember though. **

You mean CHOSE to remember. It is rather fitting though.

**Ch.**

Ahaha. But you have to admit, there are other emoticons that can help express your feelings.

**Why? I don't wink, cry, get surprised or any of that crap. And you _smile enough_ for the both of us. Believe me, the _scowl_ aka _do-you-want-to die_ is all I need to know. **

Hai, hai. :-) But you're right about one thing though Shin. Children really do have to endure so much more theses days than when we were in school.

**What are you 75? You sound like an old man. **

Ah. Maybe. But I am simply stating the facts. Children do face more problems these days: peer pressure, higher expectations, and stress. As a result, it makes them susceptible to breakdowns. One never knows who is just around the corner ready to break you-- like the bullies that are picking on Goku.

**Yeah. It really pisses me off. Makes me want to take names and kick some ass.**

Goku wouldn't appreciate you fighting his fight.

**Don't you think I know that? But a group of older guys picking on one kid. That's one of the worst kinds of evil.**

You're right. That is the lowest of the low.

**There's one guy in particular, an upperclassman named Homura, that really pisses me off. I think he's strong, maybe even stronger than Goku. **

He must be the leader of this notorious group.

**Yeah. I just don't know what to do. **

I think all that you can do Shin, is to continue to instill good values in him, train him, and of course, keep on guiding him in the supportive way that you have been. You know that Goku won't stand for any interference on this matter. Just think how we were when we were his age—teenagers on the cusp of being young men, trying to prove ourselves.

From the things you told me about him, he's already faced and conquered many physical and emotional battles to get to where he is today. I think he has been able to overcome these obstacles due to your guidance. Just let him know you'll be there for him for support when the time comes. Believe me, he recognizes and appreciates your presence a lot more than you think.

_::There he goes again, giving me the sense of comfort I need. Saying all the right things:: Sanzo was finally starting to admit this jade eyed conversation partner was slowly and inexplicably becoming an important part in his life. During the last six weeks, they had fallen into a comfortable once a week chatting pattern in their on-line relationship. There were no limits to what they discussed; everything from Chinese Legends, politics, history, family members, hobbies, friends, likes, and dislikes. No topic seemed off limits. _

_Sanzo was amazed by the trust and comfort level they shared. It was hard for someone like him with a clouded past to accept this at first but his stoic sense of logic was slowly ebbing away to his growing need to continue and nurture this relationship. _

**You really have an answer for everything don't you?**

Not really. As a former teacher and a person who often takes care of his roommate who is a bit of a child at heart himself, I can truly relate.

**Gojyo?**** I'll bet that kappa is always giving you a headache. **

Oh he's not bad at all. He might be a bit immature at times but no one is more loyal, friendly or has a bigger heart than Gojyo.

_(Folds his arms in irritation and takes a deep drag of his cigarette.) ::Damn it. How can I be jealous over a womanizing ero-kappa like him?::_

But no one is as sweet and insightful as you are Shin.

_(Coughing and gasping sounds amidst the second drag) Takes a paranoid survey of the monitor, desk and the CPU for any hidden surveillance device._

**Ch.**** What the hell are you talking about?**

Oh nothing. ;-)

_::Damn it, why does he always catch me off guard? Change topic now!.::_

**So what's the ero-kappa been up to anyway? How is his catch of the month? Or should I say week?**

Your latter statement was more accurate this time around. This lady seemed somewhat promising, and I think even Gojyo had a glint of hope. But she made a tragic mistake.

**What? Did she mess up on the tea ceremony? **

: - ) No. She commented on his hair and eye color.

**So?******

You see, Gojyo has a bit a complex about his features. His father once had an affair with a woman who had red hair and amber eyes. Gojyo was the product of that affair. Not so long after he was born, his mother died and a few months later, so did his father. After their deaths, he lived with his stepmother and half brother.

Although his half-brother, Jien treated him kindly, his stepmother hated him with a passion and treated him horribly. His relatives on her side also mistreated him and only paid attention to Jien. His features were a constant reminder of his father's infidelity so every time she saw him she went crazy and abused him physically and emotionally.

One day, she went berserk and was about to stab him with a butcher knife when his brother came home. Tragically, Jien ended up killing his mother in the process of protecting him and they haven't been the same since. Since then, Gojyo has had a complex about his features--feelings of insecurity, sadness, and lots of guilt.

**But this girl he's been dating couldn't have known anything about his past yet, right? What did she say that made him break up with her?**

She made an offhand remark that when reflected off the light, his amber eyes and hair looked like flowing blood. She almost seemed scared by it. He hated that because he was thinking the exact same thing. Even worse, he thinks the color is a constant reminder of the blood he sinfully spilled for the sake of his existence.

**Ch.**** Why does he have to be so affected? He should know it's not his fault. **

True. But you have to admit that's a lot of a past for someone to go through. To be persecuted and ostracized by those around you. I think this might even be worse than not having a family at all. The only true sentiment that Gojyo has ever experienced in his life was the love of his half-brother and even that was short-lived due to the tragic incident.

You and I both have had a trying history but you have to admit, Gojyo has probably had it worse. Even today, he can't see red without flinching. He's gotten better over the years I've known him and it's more subtle now, but I still notice it. Visual association connected to one's feelings--happy or tragic, is a very powerful and persuasive thing.

Which now brings me to the explanation of his abhorrence towards his physical features. Not many people have dark red hair and amber eyes which do have undertones of blood—especially when reflected against the light. It doesn't help that the symbols of his guilt are continually staring him in the face every time he looks in the mirror. Ironically, I think he keeps his hair long on purpose as a continuing punishment for what he thinks he caused. Unfortunately, that's not something that a short haired brunette like me without his kind of a past can relate to.

_::So he's a green eyed brunette? Interesting . . . :: **Yeah**_**. I see what you mean. . .**__

It's an association problem.

**What?** _::Stop fantasizing what he looks like damn it, and get back into the dialogue!!::_

Gojyo continually associates the color red to blood, which reminds him of his sins and thus brings him sadness.

**You should tell him to get off his self effacing guilt train and have him shave his hair and get colored contacts.**

Now you know that's just a temporary band-aid to the real issue at hand.

**I know. I know. Just wishing that problems could go away as easily as this so that you wouldn't have to see him suffer so much. **

I appreciate your concern but I just feel helpless at times.

**There might be something you can say that might help him. Emotionally at least. **

What is it?

**That there are a hell of a lot more things out there in the world that are red than just blood.**

0…0

**You know what I mean. Apples, fire, cranberry juice. .** . (A/N: ?!?? Sorry Sanzo. . .)

Hmm. What a simple yet a potentially effective solution. You know, you really are more intuitive than you give yourself credit for. Are you sure you weren't a monk or wise sage in your previous life?

_(blushing furiously, fumbles for another change of topic) _**Do you have one?**__

Pardon?

**You know, a visual reference that brings back a powerful memory from your past? A happy memory I mean. **

Why yes. I do have one. But to tell you about it, I would have to give you a background story. Is that ok?

**Sure, why not?**

But first I have to ask you. Have you ever heard of Easter?

**It's a Christian holiday but I don't know much else.**

Yes you're right, It is a Christian holiday celebrated on a Sunday that fall during the month of March or April during the spring season each year. In my orphaned days, I attended church every Sunday including the holidays such as Christmas and Easter. I was never a devoutly religious person by nature even back then with the sisters' influence, but I never failed to miss the Easter mass. For some reason, this service has always been very special to me. But it has taken a significant place in my heart especially over the last few years.

**What do you mean? **

This holiday is to celebrate the resurrection of Jesus Christ. To me, it also marks a very personal point in my life. I remember that it was around Easter three years ago when I was released from prison after serving time for the crimes I committed. I went to church the following weekend to attend the Easter mass and I distinctly remember how the church was adorned with bright gold and white runners and the priest dressed in his purple robe that he traditionally wore during the Easter service.

In the sermon that day, he discussed the importance of the physical and spiritual significance in the resurrection of Jesus Christ. He added that we should mark this point as a symbolic "resurrection" for all of us—a rebirth of our faith and other aspects of our lives. Christ died for our sins and offered us a chance at a new life to lead through the path of repentance. It was one of the most cathartic moments in my life. And now, every time I see something colored in a combination of gold and purple, it reminds me of the beautiful decorated cathedral during Easter and the things I learned that wonderful day.

0…0

**That's quite an experience. It must have really helped you deal with your inner turmoil.**

It was a big step that played a major factor in my road to penance. I am still in the process of dealing with my issues but this association gives me a constant reminder that everyone, no matter how small of a window, has an opportunity for penance and redemption. . . I'm sorry to go on and on like this. I'm dominating this conversation. I hope I'm not boring you.

**You're not. But I was just wondering. . . are yellow and purple the traditional Easter colors?**

Well mostly, yes. On a more secular level, you might have seen Easter baskets, chocolates, candies, plush bunny and chick figures in those colors during the holidays. Why?

**A few years ago, I remember Goku once bringing home a big wicker basket filled with lots of that stuff in those colors. He got it from his "girlfriend", Lirin, an exchange student who went to school with him. She took a liking to him and gave him that basket.**

That suspiciously sounds like a very well stocked Easter basket to me. Did you get to enjoy some of the goodies?

**Hell no. I don't like any of that junk food. Anyway, the saru ate all of it. I remember he was wired like you wouldn't believe afterwards.**

Most likely the result of excess sugar consumption.

**It took me hours to bring him down and when I did, he just collapsed. **

Ahaha. It must have been an amusing sight.

**Ch.**** Makes me want to shoot the baka-zaru just thinking about the trouble he put me through that night. **

So it's safe to assume that the Easter basket would be slotted as a BAD visual association for you?

**Hell yeah.**

But seriously, I apologize for monopolizing our dialogue today. I feel like I'm the only one who benefited from our chat this evening. Since we're almost out of time, we can discuss your life-changing experience or a visual association next week.

**But I already told you.**

Now, now. I am not so foolish to believe that the Easter basket has had such an impact in your life. There are other sensory associations you know (audio, smell, tactile). Ponder on it more and something will come up. The floor belongs to you next week.

**Ch.**** Whatever. Anyway I benefited too.**

Oh?

**You gave me advice on Goku's situation and I learned more about you today. Your favorite holiday, your favorite colors, etc.** _::and you hair color.::_

Nonetheless, I must stick by my ruling Shin, to make next week the holy man's enlightenment hour.

**Do you want to die?**

No. But a purification ritual doesn't sound bad. . .

**Ch.******

Ahaha. I had a great time tonight. Thank you and good night, Shin.

_::Don't let him go yet. Say it. JUST SAY IT! :: **Hey**_**Jade?**__

Yes?

**Violet.******

Pardon?

**The color of my eyes are violet. **

_The purple-eyed blond basked in his next 10-seconds of glory almost hearing the emerald eyed brunette's sharp intake of his breath and the clattering of his tea cup._

**Good night, Jade.__**

_::(Smirk) So there. ::_

**-TBC-**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(1) – courtesy of www. cknow. com.

A/N: Sorry for the limited and somewhat dated versions of my emoticon usage. I know there are many more varieties out there but I apparently lacked a few points because the emoticons I originally had in my story failed to download.

In essence, I am offering you a feeble excuse for my lack of software and downloading know-how. Maybe the fates are telling me to back off, stick to the old-school and shun the latter generations of emoticons. Or maybe I am simply a victim of sloth and circumstance.

But what can you expect from someone who believes that Word, Excel and the toaster (not the mini toaster-oven, the actual vertically operated appliance whose sole purpose in its existence is to toast sliced bread or bagels) are the greatest technological advancements in this day and age. So there. - nekozuki

**Arigato to all the readers!**

**Thank you especially to Sariyuki, Keruril222, floridasandman, and kazuha, for the very kind reviews on the first chapter when it was a oneshot. You were the 1st set of reviewers EVER in my history here at FF. Although the reviews got lost, they were very much appreciated and an inspiration to continue this story. **


End file.
